Revelations
by Katya.McNicoll
Summary: This takes place after 3x22 but will include some flash backs. Primarily a DamonxElena story with both Elena and Damon POV. What will Elena choose now that she is dead? How will they deal with the originals and Klaus/Tyler?
1. Awaken

Author's note: I'm sorry I'm very bad at summaries, but I didn't want to give away some of the plot ideas I have. I do not own Vampire Diaries. Please enjoy!

Recommended Listening: Coldplay- The Scientist

* * *

~DAMON'S POV~

I rushed into the hospital, not having cleaned up from my fight with Alaric. As I ran through the emergency room I earned a few stares for my bloodied appearance. I locked on to Meredith's scent and began tracking her down.

~~1 HOUR EARLIER~~

My cell phone was ringing as I held Alaric's lifeless body. It took me several minutes to even comprehend that there was sound coming from my pocket and by the time I reached for it, the ringer was silent. As I was about to check the caller ID, the phone beeped and a text message from Jeremy appeared "GET BACK NOW!"

Why should I go back, she was dead, there was nothing left there and nothing that could change the fact that she was gone.

As I was lowering the phone, about to ignore its existence, it rang, this time it was Meredith's name on the ID and a small spark of hope ignited. However before she could speak I answered the phone with "I know."

"W-what? How?" she stuttered.

"Alaric is dead and I didn't kill him." The words hurt and I let them fall as if I were exhausted.

"Oh..." Meredith hesitated, she was clearly unsure of what to say, and my spark of hope grew dim. "I...I think you should come to the hospital." She finally stuttered.

"What's the use?" I said dryly.

"You could say goodbye..." I cut her off by hanging up, not wanting to hear anymore but accepting that I probably should go back, at the very least to kill whoever killed her. That last thought gave me enough fire to load Alaric and Klaus's remains in the SUV. Finally I located the stake where it had rolled away from our struggle

~~END FLASHBACK~~

I found Meredith swiftly and demanded "Where is she?" but as the words passed my lips I sensed Stefan and Elena, although faintly. I started to push past her, but she tried to stop me. "No, Damon, wait..."

"Where is she?" the words came out with a growl, but she still blocked my path. I started to push past her but stopped when she started explaining.

"You need to know, when Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier tonight her injuries were worse that I let on. It wasn't a concussion; it was a cerebral hemorrhage, bleeding on the brain." She paused, while I tried to figure out where she was going with this.

"What are you saying?" not that I needed to ask, I was putting the pieces together and I was pretty sure I knew where it was heading.

"He was so worried I didn't want to tell him, but I... I helped her. She needed my help." Meredith finished cryptically, but I knew exactly what she meant. My mind reeled at the consequences of what she was saying.

"You what?" were the words that formed in shock and slight disbelief. However my spark of hope was back and glowing. Slowly and quietly I let one question fall from my lips "Who's?"

But before Meredith could answer, I knew because I felt Elena wake up, I felt her panic. I shamelessly used every ounce of my speed tracing the sensation to the morgue, where the smell of death masked her smell. As I entered the room I saw Stefan, head in hands brooding in a chair, while Elena's beautiful form occupied a metal tray.

~ELENA'S POV~

Stefan was at the window and I felt relief, despite the water seeping into my lungs. He broke in and began to reach for me but Matt had to go first. He was already unconscious. Rather than drag out the protests, Stefan pulled Matt from the truck when I told him too. Then all I remember is darkness. I shook my head at the memory as I walked away from the party. It wasn't even a memory, it never happened and who was Stefan? Why was I so confident that was the stranger's name? Why did he provoke so many emotions? Fear, Love, Confusion.

As I looked at the cell phone in my hand remembering I just finished talking to Bonnie, I heard what sounded like a large bird flapping its wings fly in front of me. When I looked up I saw a raven in the middle of the road. It looked right at me with eyes that appraised my soul. It then squawked and took flight. I shook my head as a name echoed through my mind, but it was gone to swiftly to remember. As I tried to remember a curtain of darkness took me again and I arrived back at the party about to walk away from Matt.

As I walked away I dialed my house to ask for a ride home. Jenna answered and after handing me off to Mom, Mom and Dad agreed to come get me. Next I called Bonnie before Caroline had the chance. I briefly explained the situation.

"I know Bonnie, You're right. You and my mom both are. I just can't bring myself to tell him... at least not tonight. I'll call you later" I looked up suddenly conscious of how far I had wandered down the road.

"Katherine?" The familiar voice shook me and darkness fell again.

Once again I was at the party walking away from Matt. I was slowly becoming aware that I wasn't living, I was remembering or dreaming or both. Everything happened the same way again but this time when the voice said "Katherine?" my mind said "Damon." His was a question, but mine was a statement. I questioned myself as to how I knew this second stranger and why he too evoked strong emotions, possibly stronger emotions. Love, Lust, Frustration, Confusion.

"Uhm... no... I... I'm Elena." It was my voice but I didn't control it.

"Oh. You...you just look..." The stranger struggled for words. Finally I watched him give up on confusion and go for confidence. "I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon." He gave the same name my mind had supplied earlier and the same emotions followed, along with a faint memory of a kiss.

"Not to be rude or anything Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." Once again it was like my voice wasn't mine to control.

"You're one to talk." Damon (Stranger) replied "You're out here all by yourself."

"It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here." My voice replied, however I felt my subconscious chortle as if I had spoken a great irony.

After a few moments of silence my voice offered "I got into a fight with my boyfriend."

"About what may I ask?" Damon replied in a cordial voice.

"Life, the future, he's got it all mapped out..." I sound exasperated and annoyed.

"And you don't want it?" When he said it, it was so much closer to being a statement rather than a question.

"I don't know what I want." I was defeated.

"Well that's not true. You want what everyone wants." He sounded so sure.

"And what is that, Mr. Mysterious-Stranger-That-Has-All-The-Answers?" my voice sounded almost flirtatious now and as I really started to observe the man in front of me, I couldn't blame her, it, me? Damon was in tight black jeans, black boots, black t-shirt hugging his form and it was a nice form, completed with leather jacket. His skin was pale but not gross pale and his black hair was messy in a stylish way. But his posture and his eyes were the things that set him apart. His posture exuded power, sex and danger, his eyes were icy pools that saw through me.

"Well let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things." he drawled.

"So Damon, tell me, what is it that I want?" My voice seemed to disbelieve that this man could have the answers but I felt differently. I felt he might indeed know what I want.

The stranger stepped closer and turned up the charm. "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, and adventure, and even a little danger." He smirked as if he knew the words would strike me like a fist in the gut. But the girl controlling our voice seemed more concerned with the stranger's intensity than his truth. "So... What do you want?" I stammered.

Our heads turned towards a car horn in the distance, and I said "It's my parents." I was relieved to have something to break the moment. I turned back from the direction of the sound to find Damon inches from my face blue eyes burning my soul "I want you to get everything you're looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet." He paused and darkness closed off my vision. "Good night..." He was whispering in my ear. "Elena". Like my name was a shot of adrenaline my eyes flew open.


	2. First Decision

Author's note: Ok, so I'm updating sooner than I intended because I finished this chapter early. I hope you enjoy! Also thank you to those that added my story to their favorites. I'm sure you will notice that this chapter is a little longer, I just want to say that I never really know how long a chapter will be until I write it. I will probably have some short chapters but I would expect most will be about the length of the first chapter. Well that's enough of my ramblings.

I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Recommended listening: Florence and The Machine: Seven Devils

* * *

~Damon's POV~

Her eyes were open but she wasn't moving. Across the room Stefan was too busy burying his face in his hands to realize she had stirred. I decided to ignore him since he was ignoring the world. I was at her side in a split-second taking her cold limp hand in my cold living hand. Her eyes shifted to my face but every other part of her was still as a statue I was immediately concerned.

"Elena" Her eyes stared into me and she looked terrified.

My voice seemed to stir Stefan and he came to her other side. "What's wrong with her? Is she awake?" He sounded so vulnerable like a child.

"I think so but something is wrong. It's like she can't move." I replied.

~Elena's POV~

He was staring into my eyes and his icy blue orbs look as terrified as I felt. I was conscious but I wasn't breathing. My body felt like it had a raging fever but his hand felt hotter and there was a huge weight on my chest like a vice had wrapped my lungs and wouldn't let go.

"It's like she can't move." I tuned into his voice and processed what he was saying. I was supposed to move, but hadn't tried. So I tried, I concentrated on his hand and tried to squeeze. I must have faintly succeeded because he squeezed back.

"Can you talk?" Damon coaxed me. I tried to answer, my lips parted slightly and there was a light gurgle but no words. I was trying to say _"I don't know."_

He looked confused, looking over me at someone else he said "How did she die?"

"Rebecca was pissed because..." the other voice, Stephan, couldn't finish because Damon stopped him "No, what killed her?" He growled with impatience.

"She drowned" Stefan said defeated.

Damon's face lit up like he solved a puzzle. He continued looking over me at Stefan. "I think she still has water in her lungs and it's disorienting her." He was putting his hands under my body pulling me towards him. He turned me over and tried to tilt me towards the floor. The weight in my chest pushed towards my throat and I was gurgling again. A nasty taste filled my mouth and spilled past my lips. The weight got lighter but wasn't enough, so I tried to push and I felt more liquid spill past my lips. Finally I took a gasping breathe and my mind started processing.

Damon was still holding me as I tried to turn over. I wanted to ask the question but was afraid of the answer.

As I turned over Damon sank to the floor and pulled me into his lap. I looked up at his face seeing the relief in his eyes. I reached my hand up to his cheek and the movement took far too much effort.

"What happened?" The words were a whisper.

"A lot." Damon smirked.

"Am I..." I tried to find the courage to ask the question. "Am I a vampire?"

Damon winced "The choice is yours."

~Damon POV~

"Am I a vampire?" she asked in an unsteady voice while staring into my eyes.

Even though I already knew the truth, it hit me hard hearing her ask. As happy as I am that she isn't gone, she may not want to stay and this is one decision I can't make. "The choice is yours."

"How long do I have to choose?" Her words were slow like she was searching for both her words and her voice.

"A few hours at best." I said it hesitantly, not because I was unsure of the answer but because the answer might also tell how long we had left together.

"Take me home." She whisper and she sounded sad and desperate.

"We can't take her home!" Stefan chimed in vehemently.

"Why?" I was annoyed that this was when Stefan was choosing to question what Elena wanted.

"Jeremy." Stefan said simply. He wasn't wrong but I was more worried about Elena than anything else and if that means risking Jeremy than I didn't give a shit; however she would. I let out a sound between a sigh and a growl.

"Not that home." She looked straight into my eyes trying to convey her meaning and it didn't take long to figure out.

"The boarding house?" I meant it as a question but it came out like a revelation. She nodded but barely.

I gathered her in my arms and she rolled her head against my chest and took a handful of my shirt in her hand. If it weren't for her grip, I would have thought she had fallen asleep.

~Elena's POV~

Damon gathered me in his arms and I felt safe. I knew both Damon and Stefan were there but I needed Damon. No matter which one I wanted to be with I knew right now Damon would keep me safe and in this I trusted him more than Stefan. I rolled my head against his shoulder and was overwhelmed by his smell. Cologne, Sweat, Bourbon and Blood, the last one sent my stomach rolling and I clung to his shirt trying to ground myself. "Go." I whispered and like that he took off at full vamp speed. First I felt the chill of the night air, then the comforting familiar warmth of the boarding house. Before I knew it he was putting me on a couch and pulling a blanket over me. I curled up and pressed my cheek against the cushions. One tear ran down my cheek as I tried to process everything. First of all I was dead and somehow had vampire blood in my system. Second I had to choose. Everything else could wait and really wouldn't matter if I chose to die.

I looked up to see Damon building a fire in the fireplace, "How?" I questioned. There was a noise behind me and I turned to see Stefan walking in the room. He caught my eye and opened his mouth to say something but I could tell he wasn't going to answer my question so before he could speak I readdressed my question. "Damon, How?" I saw Stefan's hurt look and refocused on Damon who was coming to crouch by the couch.

"When Jeremy took you to the hospital it wasn't a concussion, it was a cerebral hemorrhage and Meredith used vampire blood to save you." Damon answered my question but it raised a new one.

"Who's?" I didn't know Meredith's source but it could be anyone.

"Mine." Damon replied. I nodded and he took the cue that I needed time. I watched him walk to the bourbon on the other side of the room.

I looked back at Stefan who had taken up residence in a doorway and he approached when he saw me looking. "Elena, I'm so sorry." his words felt meaningless.

"Stefan don't, there is nothing you can say to make this better and I want to decide by myself." I paused seeing pain cross his features again. "You can be here but I need to think, I need time." I could see he wanted me to choose to stay but I didn't want that to affect me. Damon didn't need any verbal cues; he knew I need to choose on my own.

Damon's POV

As she was warning Stefan, I was walking to the bourbon. I knew words wouldn't make things ok but I still wanted to tell her it would be ok. I wanted to her in my arms and try to make it ok but now she had to choose between a life she never wanted or death; With everything she had already lost this was too much. I thought about going to her but continued to the bourbon knowing she really needed to think to herself.

When I arrived at the bourbon and I poured one glass which I drank immediately. I poured a second to sip. Elena chose that moment to focus on me. I tried to smile reassuringly, certain that it produced a garish result. So I went to sit and wait for her decision.

Elena POV

After my comments to Stefan I thought Damon might come back over to me but he headed for the bourbon instead. Not really a surprise. When he caught me looking at him he tried to smile but it came out like a bittersweet smirk.

I refocused my thoughts when I realized I was distracted from my decision. I knew I would never have chosen to become vampire over living a human life, but that part of the choice had been taken away. There were so many things lost in dying. I would never grow old, never have children, and never get married. NEVER. NEVER. NEVER. The word was an overwhelming echo in my head. I had to push the "never"s away because those things were lost whether I was a vampire or truly dead. So yes they mattered but they weren't part of this choice anymore. Honestly being a vampire holds the only potential I have left and it's scary to admit. I was afraid of being different as a vampire than I was as a human, but Caroline wasn't very different now, maybe more mature but not entirely different. I don't know what Stefan and Damon were like as humans so I really can't base anything on them as vampires. Most importantly I was afraid of being like Katherine.

If I let myself die, then I would lose what little I have left. I would lose my friends and Jeremy would be alone. Plus I would never do anything again, I would be completely gone. I would be done, which didn't sound horrible. I suddenly recalled Jeremy saying that Rose was happy to be free from running. I could see the allure but I don't want to throw away the last of my potential not after fighting so hard to make it through everything. I could have more as a vampire than I could dead even if it wasn't the same as when I was alive.

Damon seemed to sense I was coming to a decision because he started towards me. He crouched by the couch again and reached for my hand. I let his warm hands envelope my clammy one while his eyes tried to read the answer on my face. I glanced at Stefan who was hovering by the door before looking back into Damon's eyes. "Have you decided?" He whispered with only a small hint of impatience.

I opened my mouth to reply as Bonnie and Jeremy came running into the room. "I just heard about the crash, what happened?" Bonnie said as she tried to approach me, but Damon stopped her before she could touch me. I was glad for that because I was suddenly aware of the blood pumping through her veins and I could hear both her and Jeremy's hearts pounding.

~Damon's POV~

Of course witchy and boy wonder show up just as she was about to choose. My body was so tense with anticipation of her answer that I almost didn't stop Bonnie in time. "She's in transition." I manage as an answer to Bonnie's question and as an explanation for stopping her from approaching.

"You mean she is going to be a vampire?" Jeremy couldn't seem to decide whether it was a question or a statement.

"If she chooses to be." My words dropped a weight on the room as everyone remembered that Alaric, Bonnie's mom and Bill Forbes had all had to choose whether to complete the process and two of them had chosen to die. Admittedly Alaric wasn't as good at dying as Bill Forbes but he had chosen to die.

Bonnie and Jeremy glanced at each other and then back at Elena, they both opened their mouths to speak at the same time but Elena beat them to it. "I am going to transition." Her voice was weak at first but she repeated it a second time a little louder and backed by Elena's unique brand of stubborn determination. Everyone seemed to let out the breathe they had been holding and I was almost collapsed with relief.

"Can it be done with blood bags or do I need to…" Elena let the sentence trail off and revealed her discomfort. I thought for a moment but didn't have an answer. I decided whether blood bags would work or not, that it would be best to feed from a person.

"Honestly I don't know, but you should probably feed from a person, at least the first time." I really wished I could give her the answer she wanted but she needed to see what it was like to feed from the source otherwise she would never have any hope of controlling her new nature.

"I'll do it!" Jeremy volunteered in his typically reckless way.

"No, Jeremy I could hurt you or worse I could kill you." Elena immediately objected.

"Yeah but I have my ring and Damon, Stefan and Bonnie can all stop you." Jeremy had it figured out.

"He's right, you know if you don't want to kill someone…" I paused at the annoyed look Elena gave me and quickly added "by accident of course, then he is your best choice."

"You'll stop me right?" Her annoyed look turned to one of trust and beg for my help.

"Of course, plus we have witchy back up." I said with some of my usual mirth. It earned what was almost a smile from Elena and a sigh from Bonnie.

Elena turned to look at Jeremy "Are you sure?" He nodded and approached. Sitting next to Elena on the couch her put out his wrist. Her eyes instantly locked on the pulse and it was like she was in a trance as she brought his wrist to her lips. She hesitated when her fangs extended, but was immediately pulled back to her task by the entrancing pulse. She bit and Jeremy gasped.


	3. Good Night

Author's note: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. R&R.

* * *

~Elena's POV~

I brought Jeremy's wrist to my mouth and felt my fangs burst from my gums. I hesitated slightly from the shock but quickly found myself entranced by Jeremy's pulse. I was afraid of hurting him but I wanted the blood, I needed the blood. That thought scared me more than anything had before, and for me that was saying something.

I bit into his wrist and felt him tense when I broke skin. I was completely engrossed in the hot liquid flowing over my tongue, the taste was amazing. It was like sweet spicy tea but it was hardier. The blood I had tasted, before when Damon and Stefan had healed me, I had always had to choke down. This was different, I didn't want to stop.

At that moment, when I thought about stopping, I looked up from Jeremy's wrist but didn't stop drinking. Damon was there, and when my eyes met his he nodded knowingly. He took Jeremy's wrist in one hand and pushed my shoulder back with the other; which successfully separated me from Jeremy.

"Hungry much, Elena!" Jeremy quipped, which earned him a glare from Damon.

I took a few deep breathes trying to ground myself and push away the urges to snatch Jeremy's wrist back. Damon, sensing my strained self-control, helped Jeremy move to a chair across the room. Finally I was able to ask "Are you ok, Jer?"

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Jeremy replied.

"Did I take too much?" I addressed the question to Damon expecting him to be the most honest in the situation.

"No, Jeremy's just a wimp." He smirked but turned to Jeremy "Do you want me to heal you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine in the morning, but I'll need a ride home." I had calmed down enough to assess who was in the room or not, for the first time.

"Is Matt ok?" This time I addressed Stefan.

"He has a few bumps and Dr. Fell is holding him overnight but he should be fine." Bonnie was the one who responded. I nodded at her answer. I was glad Matt was going to be ok but was a little too overwhelmed to show it.

"Alaric?" He was my next concern although I was pretty sure he was dead.

"Dead for good." It was Damon who responded blatantly.

"The originals?" I inquired.

"Well Rebecca is as good as dead when we find her." Damon started angrily but I interrupted him.

"No Damon. She was upset; she thought her brother was dead and that Alaric was a major threat, which he was to all of you. Plus we don't know who the originator of your... our line is. With Klaus dead it could be any of them." I choked briefly realizing I was now part of their vampire line.

"Argh" Damon growled he knew that the last point was valid even if he disagreed with the rest of what I said.

~Damon's POV~

As much as I wanted to kill Rebecca, Elena was right about not knowing which originals we could kill. But it surprised me when Bonnie opened her mouth. "About Klaus..." she paused as we all stared her down. "He isn't exactly dead."

"What?" I yelled standing to approach the witch but Elena's hand caught my wrist before I could step. We locked eyes and I decided now was not the time to fight with her.

Elena turned back to Bonnie "What do you mean?"

"Whether Klaus was the originator of your line..." She looked around at the vampires in the room. "Or not, he was definitely the one who turned Tyler. I wasn't going to let Tyler die or risk Caroline dying so I put Klaus in a different body. Like when he was in Alaric's body. I wasn't sure if it would work but it was the best chance I had."

"So, Klaus is out body snatching again. Whose body did you put him in?" I had calmed down a little after I realized she probably saved my life.

"Wait that means Caroline and Tyler should be fine too, so where are they?" Elena interjected stirring slightly as she started to worry. I sat down on the couch and held her hand to try and calm her.

"Caroline is at home crying because she thinks Tyler is dead." Bonnie winced at the callousness of her words. "It needs to stay that way for now because Klaus is in Tyler's body." Silence fell as we all tried to absorb the information.

"Why can't Caroline know?" Stefan was the first to recover from being stunned.

"Because she would be pissed and she won't like the rest of my plan." Bonnie said simply but we could all see she was breaking. "A plan I will explain tomorrow." She hastily added.

"Not good enough Witchy, you need to spill now." I exclaimed while attempting to get up but Elena held me back again.

"No Damon it's been a long night for everyone. We can deal with the rest tomorrow." Elena said calmly.

I started to protest but she squeezed my hand and mouthed "I'm hungry." and I understood she had other reasons for wanting them to leave.

"Go home and get some sleep but be back here early tomorrow." I commanded which earned glares from both Bonnie and Elena. "Also Elena is going to need a daylight ring..." I paused and almost didn't add please but I was receiving glares all around so I grudgingly added "please."

~Elena's POV~

"Also Elena is going to need a daylight ring..." I glared at Damon until he added "please."

"Already done." Bonnie replied as she tossed a small object at Damon. "I had a feeling when Dr. Fell called that we might need it."

"But how did you get it together so fast?" I said in wonder at my friend's power.

"I didn't have to; I made it when Damon forced you to drink his blood before Klaus broke the curse. Jeremy has had it since then." Bonnie paused "I'm sorry we didn't tell you but we thought it would freak you out."

I looked at the small ring I now had on my finger. She had used a smaller ring that the others. It had leaves to the sides on the small blue stone and a silver ring setting around the stone. "Thank you Bonnie, can you take Jeremy home please?" I smiled at her.

"Sure." She smiled "Come on Jer, let's go. Good night, see you tomorrow."

"Good night Elena and stop beating yourself up. I'm fine and you're gonna be fine." Jeremy tried to reassure me as he followed Bonnie out of the door.

Damon stayed on the couch with me as they left and Stefan stood near the doorway looking thoroughly uncertain as to what to do.

"Stefan..." I started trying to explain why I had been blowing him off for Damon all night but I could barely explain it to myself. An image of a raven in the middle of a road crossed through my mind and I heard my own words "Maybe if I had met you first." I wanted to know if the memory was real or just a figment of my near death dreams. It felt real, suddenly a second memory surfaced.

"Cute PJs" Damon said when I entered my bedroom.

"I'm tired, Damon." I responded slightly annoyed he could just show up in my bedroom.

He stood up from the window seat holding my vervain necklace "I brought you this."

"I thought that was gone." he shook his head.

"Thank you." I reached to take the necklace from his hand but he pulled it back "please give it back."

"I just have to say something." he looked slightly pained by the thought.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" I said suspicious of his motives.

"Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." He replied in a repentant voice.

"Damon, don't go there!" I warned realizing where this conversation was going.

"I just have to say it once; you just need to hear it... I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this, I don't deserve you, but my brother does." He meant every word and it was painful to hear.

I thought for a moment that he was going to kiss me, and part of me wanted him to but I couldn't tell if that was part of the memory or not. But he only placed his lips against my forehead which was amazingly restrained for Damon. I wanted to hold him and tell him he was wrong; that I was the one who didn't deserve him.

"God I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do!" Damon put my locket around my neck and vanished.

"Earth to Elena." Damon's voice sounded amused with a hint of concern as he woke me from my memory.

"You compelled me!" I exclaimed. His answering wince confirmed my statement. Damon glanced at Stefan and my eyes followed. Stefan looked confused and shocked.

"You compelled her, why?" Stefan roared at Damon, taking several steps towards us on the couch before he realized that I was not upset about my recollections. He seemed even more perturbed by my lack of anger. And honestly I was too overwhelmed to be angry. "So this is how it is now?" He yelled and he was out the door before I could stop him. I put my head in my hands and try to push it all away it was too much.

Damon's POV~

Her head was in her hands and I wanted to gather her in my arms but I feared how she would react; when she began to cry, I almost gave in. However I realized she might be dangerously close to the switch. "Elena" I said it with a little command hoping to get her attention. When she finally made eye contact, I saw just how close she was to switching it off. "Elena, please don't turn it off." My voice was hoarse with the plea and it seemed to stir her because her eyes seemed to wake up.

"I met you first." It was a simple statement but it carried so much meaning and baggage. Honestly with everything else going on, I had forgotten that she would remember that night. I nodded because it was the only response I thought we could both handle.

Elena let out a small almost hysteric laugh "what I said earlier..." She didn't finish the thought but I knew what she was implying.

"Yes the irony is quite striking." I said borderline bitterly.

"It's just too much for one night, I'm hungry and tired, can we sort this out tomorrow?" she looked exhausted.

I nodded and she looked relieved. "I'll go get you some blood bags. You can go shower if you want."

"Umm..." She wanted to ask something but was clearly nervous to ask.

"Elena, spit it out." I really had little patience left after today.

"Can I use your shower; I really don't want to accidentally run into Stefan. I just can't handle anymore tonight." she said it in a rush as if speed would make her feel less awkward.

I nodded both agreeing and understanding her reasoning. "Go ahead I'll go get the blood. If you don't have anything to wear in Stefan's room. There are PJ pants in the bottom drawer of my dresser and t-shirts in the top drawer." I called the last bit after her as she climbed the stairs.

I went the other way to the basement, only hesitating slightly. I wanted to join her but per usual my urges towards her were unlikely to be reciprocated.

I waited a few minutes after I heard the water turn off before I climbed the stairs with a mug of lukewarm blood and a second bag.

I knocked outside my door but got no response. "Elena" I called, still with no response. I was slightly worried as I entered the room but those worries were quelled when I found Elena asleep on my bed. She had indeed borrowed some clothes and I couldn't help appreciating how enticing she looked in my clothes.

I went the edge of the bed and sat next to her. While I called her name I softly shook her shoulder, hating to wake her up but knowing she should eat first.

"Damon?" She seemed confused.

"You fell asleep..." I helped her sit up and handed her the mug. "Here drink this."

She chugged it without realizing, when she finished she looked up at me self-consciously realizing I had witnessed her gluttony.

"It's ok." I tried to assure her, but she still looked ashamed. "Do you want more?"

She started to shake her head but then nodded. I poured the second bag and she drank it a little slower than the first. When she was done I took the mug downstairs. The 30 seconds or so that it took me to get back was enough for her to return to sleep. I thought about carrying her to a guest room but decided I didn't want to disturb her. I lifted her slightly to pull the covers from underneath her. After I set her back down, I pulled the covers over her enticing form.

I started to walk towards the door when she whispered "Stay." It was one word and it made my heart jump. I knew she was only half-conscious but I took it as an invitation to stay for a little while. I planned to go stay in another room for most of the night but I figured staying for a little wouldn't be a problem. I laid down on the other side of the bed fully clothed and watched a beautiful woman sleep until my eyelids closed and I fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I really hope you like the story so far and I would love some reviews so I know how you all are feeling about the story. Anyone curious about Bonnie's plan?

Also this is the ring I chose to base Elena's off of go to my profile.


	4. Second Decision

Author's note: I don't own Vampire Diaries or its characters. R&R.

* * *

~Elena's POV~

I woke up to the sun peeking beneath the curtains. It took me a moment to recognize that I wasn't in my own bed and another to realize I was in Damon's bed. Instantly I was trying to sort through last night to figure out how I ended up in his bed. I remembered showering and getting dressed. Then I was sitting on the bed brushing my hair when I decided the pillows looked very welcoming. The famous last thought _I'll just put my head down for a minute_lead to me falling asleep. That minute must have turned into all night, although I faintly remembered Damon bringing me some blood and waking me up briefly. The thought of blood made me hungry and I moved to get out of bed when a snore brought my attention to the other side of the bed. I turned to see Damon fully clothed sprawled on top of the covers, apparently snoring as he dozed. It wasn't a loud snore but I was fairly certain I could have heard it from anywhere in the house with my new sensitive hearing. I had never heard him snore before but it made me smile to know he had such a human flaw. Taking a minute to watch him while I decided whether or not to wake him, I noticed a few pieces of his black hair hung in his eyes and he looked very peaceful.

The rhythmic snoring suddenly stopped and a smirk distorted his peaceful features. "You were faking." I accused.

"I didn't think it would take so long for you to try to wake me." He paused "actually I thought you would toss me out the moment you saw me." he pouted slightly at the thought.

I frowned and looked down to study my hands. I was sad that he thought I would react poorly to his presence after his support last night. "Why would you think that?" I really wanted to know and hoped for a serious response.

"I don't know, maybe because despite last night I know you don't want me in that way and as soon as you get your head on straight you'll run back to Stefan." He was a little bitter but I couldn't blame him. I had put him and his brother in an impossible tug-a-war.

"Oh." It was the only response I had because as much as I wanted to dispute what he said, I just didn't know how.

"See, it's true you still don't know what you want." For a moment I thought he was right but then his voice echoed through my mind _You want a love that consumes you_, it had been true then and it was still true and then I heard my own voice _When I'm with Damon it consumes me._It's like the memories lit the path I had been heading done and it became clear that I was in love with Damon. I smiled because for once I knew, without a doubt, what I wanted and it gave me the confidence to make a move.

"Actually, you're wrong I know exactly what I want." With that I rolled so I was straddling Damon and put my face inches above his.

Damon looked completely startled but he quickly recovered "And what do you want Elena?" I could see fear and hope commingling in his eyes.

I leaned forward so that my lips were almost brushing his ear "I want a love that consumes me." pulling back to see the shock in his eyes before adding "I want you Damon."

Despite my intention to lean down and kiss him, I suddenly found myself on my back pinned beneath his body. I could see that he wanted to kiss me but something was holding him back.

~Damon's POV~

I'm fairly sure I was dreaming. She had just said "I want you Damon." I barely had time to respond before she was dipping in for a kiss but I needed to ask the few stupid questions that could ruin everything. In a flash I had rolled us over and had pinned her down. Whether I liked the answers or not I needed to be sure.

"Elena, I want you too. I love you, you know that..." her face softened from the shock of our movement. "But I need to know. Why now? What about Stefan?"

I felt her relax and let out a slow breathe "Now, because it finally makes sense. You said it when we first met me 'You want a love that consumes you.' and you were right. I was clinging to Matt then because I was scared of the unknown. Then I met Stefan and I thought I loved him and I do love him, I'm not in love with him. He isn't that love that consumes, but you are. Loving you is dangerous and unpredictable and thrilling but it is also safe and warm. I'm not really sure if that makes sense..." She trailed off for a second while trying to find the right words and I waited patiently. "I love you Damon and I'm in love with you. I know it won't always be perfect but that's part of the thrill. I love that you don't always try to make it perfect but you try to make it real." I thought she was done and my heart was pounding. I wanted to kiss her and tell her that I loved her too but I waited a minute to make sure she was done which she wasn't. "As for Stefan, I do love him but not in the same way I thought I did. Yes I will always care about him but I don't want to be with him. But I also don't want to come between the two of you. I think I need to make it clear to him that I am moving on but I'm scared of losing him as a friend and as your brother. I'm scared of pushing him over the edge." With that she let out a breathe that signaled she was completely done.

As much as I wanted to kiss her I knew I needed the reassure her first. I sighed and ran a handle through my hair "He'll need time but I think he will be fine. I'm scared of losing him too but I think he will come around. If he can recover from out century and a half of discord I think he can handle this. What do you want to do?"

"I want to talk to him before it becomes obvious that I've chosen you." I nodded in response to her plan. "He's home." she added as we both heard the front door close. We heard him enter the parlor and I knew I had limited time left alone with Elena. 'I love you' she mouthed and added a small smile. I lost my last bit of restraint as my lips crashed against hers. She didn't protest, in fact she parted her lips so that my tongue could caress hers. Her hands were in my hair and she was moving beneath me.

I had just started kissing along her neck when she went completely still and her arms fell limply from my hair. I looked at her concerned that something was wrong until I heard what had stopped her. Stefan was slowly climbing the stairs. She tried to convey her apology with her eyes before whispering in my ear "I have to tell him first." I understood. As much as I wanted to see the priceless look on his face it wasn't worth the damage.

~Elena's POV~

I extracted myself from his embrace and the bed before straightening myself out. I was intending to go talk to Stefan now, I figured the sooner the better, however as I approached the door I became conscious of the fact I was still wearing Damon's clothes and his scent was thoroughly wrapped around me like a cocoon. On second thought I decided another shower, clean clothes (of my own) and blood were all needed before I could face Stefan. I told Damon as much, without mentioning Stefan.

"Go shower. When you're done there will be clean clothes and a mug of blood waiting for you." He stood up, placed his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead. His hand continued to caress my check and he smirked at the warning glare I gave him. We could both hear Stefan in his room quietly playing a record; I suspected he was brooding about last night. Finally with one last peck Damon disappeared.

I started towards the bathroom but had barely taken a step when I was confronted with Stefan. He must have been waiting for Damon to leave. "Are you choosing him?" It was clear who he meant and I was naive to think he hadn't known.

"Yes." I said it with my new found conviction about what I wanted. He nodded and turned to leave. "Stefan please let me explain." When he turned back around I saw the full force of the pain I had caused on his face. I considered letting him just go, but I thought he should hear what I had to say. "I love you but I'm not in love with you. I want both and at some point I fell in love with Damon. It has taken me a long time to realize what I really wanted." I paused, "Stefan I've been afraid of coming between you and Damon, and afraid of losing the one I didn't choose. I know you might need time but I still want to be friends." I almost choked at how cliché my words sounded but I meant them.

He took a moment to process what I had said before nodding "I'm going away for a while but I will comeback. Please tell Damon I said Good bye." and with that he vanished. I was worried about him; however I was glad he had agreed to comeback. On vampire time that could mean 5 days or 50 years but we hopefully had that time.

~Damon's POV~

When I arrived at the Gilbert house I more than just Jeremy, the less vampy members of our strange circle seemed to be having a meeting. Instead of going through Elena's window I clicked the brass knocker on the front door. Bonnie was the one who answered "Hello" I smiled to which Bonnie frowned.

"How's Elena?" She skipped past the greetings, then folding her arms she blocked the doorway clearly not wanting me to enter.

"Look I know I'm not your favorite person but I need to get Elena some clothes, unless you want her wandering around naked. Which come to think of it might be nice, so never mind I'll be on my way now." I smirked at the annoyed look on her face.

"Fine. I'll pack her a bag. Does she need anything besides clothes?" she responded impatiently.

"I don't know, whatever you think would make her comfortable." I debated confronting her about whatever she was trying to hide when I caught Elijah's scent. "What are you up to?"

"Working out the details of my plan." She said in a matter of fact way that implied the conversation was over.

"With Elijah. If your plan includes Elijah then it's not a plan, it's just stupidity." I spat the words out.

Like a Demon, Elijah was summoned by his name. "Hello Damon. May I start by saying sorry for Rebecca's poor behavior but as I understand it, things have worked out alright." As unwise as it might be to attack an original, I went for him.

"Turning Elena is in no way alright." I growled as my hand circled his throat and I slammed him into the stairs. A split second later there was a pain in my head that felt like someone repeatedly chopping into my head with an axe. I glared at Bonnie knowing she was the source and released Elijah.

Elijah stood and brushed himself off. "I should be going." He bowed to Bonnie and then turned to me. "I know it is not alright but it is better than her being dead. I'm sorry." With that he left.

Bonnie released me once Elijah was gone, which was followed by Jeremy and Matt bumbling into the foyer. "What's going on?" Matt inquired whilst glancing between Bonnie and me.

"Nothing, Bonnie is just up to her usual idiocy." I growled.

"I'm going to ignore that and go pack for Elena." She had already pushed past me to the stairs and ascended.

I moved to lean against the banister to wait, while Matt and Jeremy seemed at a loss for what to say. "So when did they let you out?" I nodded towards Matt.

"Bonnie picked me up this morning." Matt's response left an awkward silence.

"And how's your wrist?" I directed at Jeremy, trying to make small talk.

"A little sore but fine." His reply was followed by more awkward silence.

"So what's the witch up to?" I figured it couldn't hurt to ask.

"You'll find out at 11:30 when we get to the boarding house." Bonnie's voice came from the top of the stairs. She tossed a medium purple duffel at me, which I caught easily.

"Fine but if it relies on trusting Elijah it's not a plan." I reiterated and vanished. I was worried I had taken too long and that Elena would be wondering where her clothes were.

As I opened the front door on the boarding house I was faced with, a duffel laden Stefan. "Where are you going?" I inquired.

"We had a deal and she chose you." It was a simple answer but it explained a lot more. I realized he must have confronted Elena before she could talk to him. I glanced up the stairs and hoped she was alright. "She's fine, a little upset but she'll be fine." Stefan answered my unspoken question.

"You don't have to go." I told him and truly meant it.

"Yes I do, I'm not mad, I just need some time." His voice held the shadows of defeat.

"I'm sorry Brother. Are you sure you don't want to stay and hear witchy's plan?" I hoped that maybe he would stay for the action.

"No, if you need me you'll be able to reach me." He left before I could reply. I was surprised that I felt slightly lost with him gone, I was certain that I would miss him but I hoped he would come back in time.

* * *

Author's note: So I really want to know what you all think of the story so far, so please review. Also there will obviously be some fluff and maybe a lemon coming shortly :)


	5. Patience and Planning

Author note: Sorry for the wait but I will probably be updating once a week from now on. I hope you enjoy the chapter, please R&R.

Again I do not own Vampire Diaries or its characters.

* * *

~Damon's POV~  
I knocked on the door before going in my room. Although my original plan had been to leave her things on the bed but everything seemed to have changed now.

She wasn't in the room but I could hear the shower running in the bathroom. "Damon? Is that you?" She called out when I purposely shut the door loudly.

"Yes, beautiful. I'll leave your things out here and I'll be downstairs." I called back from the bathroom door, after I set her bag on the bed.

"You don't have to go." she called back and my heart leap. I dared to hope she was inviting me to join her but I was afraid to push her too far too soon.

"Is that an invitation?" Although I didn't want to push her, I was still willing to tease her. A smirk spread across my face and I heard her chuckle from the shower, she knew I was smirking. The shower stopped and the bathroom door opened. I got an eye full of towel clad Elena. She put her head down to hide a little blush, I couldn't help smiling.  
"It might have been an invitation but you took too long." She looked up regaining her confidence. Elena walked towards the bed and slid her hand across my chest as she went.

~Elena's POV~

He looked startled when I appeared in a towel but it quickly turned to his usual smolder. I slid my hand across his chest as I walked past to the duffel on his bed. "So did you enjoy going through my underwear drawer?" It felt good to know where everyone stood, I could finally flirt guilt free.

"Actually Bonnie took that pleasure from me after I broke up a Justice League meeting." He responded a bit snarky. At that moment he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He then swiftly dipped a hand into the bag and withdrew a pair of black lace cheekies. "However I wouldn't mind see these on you." He placed a kiss on my shoulder and I felt his lips form a smile before he began to pull away.

~Damon's POV~

She was flirting but I didn't know how far she wanted to take it. Plus we had a meeting soon. I saw that this could go in a very pleasant way but I didn't want to rush the first time, I wanted to take my time.

"I'm sure you would but I might have something better for you." She blushed before turning around and dropping her towel. How was I supposed to hold back now?

"You are right, that is much better." I stepped towards her and wrapped my hands around her waist. "You are gorgeous" I purred in her ear.

"Thank you." She went to kiss my cheek but I turned my head fast enough and caught her lips.

~Elena's POV~

I wasn't sure how far I wanted to take it, until he kissed me, then I knew I was ready for him in every way. Just like this morning I could see, that he was what I wanted, with perfect clarity. I was afraid that he was hesitating, I had given him the ultimate invitation and he was still holding back. I pulled my face from his so I could see his eyes "I want you." The words were simple but they pushed his hesitation aside.

I instantly found myself in an earth shatteringly perfect kiss as I worked the buttons loose on his shirt. It was a relief when I pushed it off his shoulders to the floor. His lips were suddenly moving down my neck as he pushed me against a wall. His hand tangled in my hair was gently pulling my head to the side to reveal my throat, which he kissed and nibbled at down to my breast. His other hand was caressing and massaging my breast. All the while our pelvises were grinding together, the rough texture of his jeans was giving me the prefect friction and I could feel his erection swelling dramatically, I yearned to release it.

His mouth began sucking and nibbling on my breast which encouraged my nipples to stand at attention. I wiggled my hands between our bodies and began unbuttoning his jeans and pushed them to the floor. He smiled as I slid my hand across his erection, still hidden behind his silk boxers.

"I think I'm still over dressed." He whispered in my ear before pushing his boxers off his hips. I pushed myself away from the wall and lowered myself so that my face was level with his erection. I gently wrapped my hand around it before leaning my mouth forward and placing a light kiss on the tip.

Taking a second to look at Damon's face, I locked eyes with him and slid his dick in my mouth. I watched out of my periphery as he closed his eyes, savoring my hand and mouth working on him. His dick was impressive. Despite my best efforts I felt my hungers mixing and my fangs extended, it was a new experience trying to maneuver around them. I started to become self-conscious and felt clumsy. Damon like a mind reader "It's ok, come here." He pulled me back to my feet.

~Damon's POV~

Elena Gilbert was on her knees sucking my dick; we were officially in some foreign universe. However her fangs came out and she lost all confidence in what she was doing. I wasn't worried about her fangs but she was and I didn't want her to continue if it was going to upset her and it was. "It's ok, come here." I pulled her back to her feet and pulled her against me. She started to cry softly.

"I had forgotten, I was so lost in the moment that I forgot what I am now." She sobbed against my shoulder. I swept an arm under her legs and carried her to the bed, where I sat with her in my lap.

"I know, but I promise it won't always be like this. When it stops surprising you, you can keep on forgetting and keep on moving with the moment." It was true, once you stopped forgetting that you were a vampire, it became easier to live normally.

"I'm sorry, I can't today." She made a feeble gesture towards my penis and I realized why she was apologizing.

"Elena, please don't ever apologize for that. I know how you are feeling and I will never blame you for that." I paused and realized there might be another piece to this. "Elena I know you love me, you don't have to prove anything."

"I know I don't, and I wasn't trying to prove anything. It just felt good to let go and be with you, to be able to love you guilt free." I shared my earlier thoughts with him. I smiled at her answer and knew what she meant. Despite Elena always being the nobler of us, I had always had a twinge of guilt from any of our heated moments. But now that we had both talked to Stefan and everyone knew where they stood, I couldn't help feeling lighter.

"I'm hungry." Elena broke my reverie of our situation. I ran my hand through her hair, before lifting her out of my lap.

"Wait here." I vanished after I placed a kiss on her forehead.

~Elena's POV~

Damon brought me blood and we lay in bed talking about what had happened at my house until we heard a knock at the door. I was mad that he had fought Elijah and that he was rude to Bonnie. However I didn't like that Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy were involved with Elijah on their own. Honestly Damon's actions weren't unexpected.

Downstairs Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy had arrived, I was unsure how long I could be in the room with them, but I knew I could leave before hurting anyone. I squeezed Damon's hand and he gave me a knowing look. Jeremy must have seen it because he blurted out "Really, you're together now?" Although it was a question he made it a statement. A statement that brought all eyes to Damon and me, we were standing in the doorway holding hands.

"Yes, now can we move on to things that are more pressing?" Damon moved past the reactions to our new relationship.

"Elena, how are you doing?" Bonnie was concerned.

"I'm fine, thank you for packing my bag." I really was grateful; if Damon had been left to it alone I might be wearing something less modest. As it was I had black skinny jeans tucked into my favorite boots and a maroon t-shirt. She had even remembered my make-up and hair products.

"I figured Damon you wouldn't want Damon riffling through your drawers but as things seem now, I might have been wrong." She smiled at me before turning a sour look to Damon.

"So you said you have a plan?" I was trying to change the subject. "A plan for what exactly?"

"A plan to free us from the originals." Bonnie stated simply.

"Well how do you plan to do that witchy?" Damon inquired as he helped himself to a glass of bourbon before offering me some. I nodded, I knew that it would help with the cravings and that it wouldn't affect me as strongly now. Glass in hand I took a seat on the couch and Damon beside me. The others chose various seats and we began talking.

"Let's start with the fact that the originals will be here in thirty minutes." Bonnie started "I am going to try to turn you into originals and give the bloodlines new starts. Unfortunately I will have to make a lot of originals. Wait, where's Stefan?"

I was speechless, but Damon was thankfully willing to respond. "Stefan has chosen to take a little vacation but I know where he is, when we need him." I was surprised to hear that he knew where Stefan was, but not as surprised as I should have been.

"I think I'm going to leave that one alone for now." Bonnie said tactfully," So we need to make Carolina, Damon, Stefan, Elena, my mom and Tyler into originals. But even still Klaus is the only one allowed to die; I don't want to commit genocide. If we kill all of them then we will kill any vampire that isn't from any of you."

"Wait I thought Elena needed to be human to make originals or hybrids or well anything doppleganer-ish?" Damon asked a legitimate question but it reminded everyone what happened.

"Remember when Klaus tried to kill Elena by draining her?" We nodded at the question.

"Well we need to find that blood which is part of the reason we need the originals." Bonnie explained.

"What's the other part?" I was the one who asked.

"We need a new body for Klaus. We need a hybrid and they are the only ones that can find us one." Bonnie answered.

"Besides the fact that I want to kill all the originals, what else do you need?" Damon inquired.

"The white oak stake, which I am hoping you have." Bonnie looked pointedly at Damon.

"I do, I also have Klaus's and Alaric's bodies." Damon replied, he had included that in his information to me earlier.

"So we need to convince the originals to help us without them realizing Klaus is alive and that we intend to kill him?" I asked.

"Almost, they know Klaus is alive, it's how we can get them to help us." Bonnie hastily added the last bit in order to stop Damon's protests.

"Let's pretend I agree to this, how sure are you that we can be made into originals?" Damon was skeptical but interested.

"While I don't relish making you into a stronger immortal, it seems to be our best choice." Bonnie replied.

I glanced at a clock, which read 11:55am. "Well it looks like we need to get ready for them." Damon wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek before going for more bourbon. Bonnie made a move towards a knock at the door and our meeting was about to begin.

* * *

Author notes: Hope you liked the lemon slice, I really am trying to pace their relationship appropriately, thoughts?


	6. Meeting, Rules and Release

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry this took so long. I was very picky about how I wanted this chapter to play out. Also I was very busy at work and dealing with a muscle spasm in my back so it's been a hell of a week and a half. Anyhow I really hope you like the new chapter. R&R

* * *

~Damon's POV~

Elijah strode in followed by Rebekah, Kol and Tyler. It took a second to process that Tyler was in fact Klaus. I had a glass of bourbon in one hand and the other resting on the back of the couch by Elena. For once I truly felt at a disadvantage with them in the room, I would imagine it was the combination of Stefan's absence and my protective instincts regarding Elena that made the disadvantage real.

"Well your witch has been kind enough to provide a plan to re-instate me to myself." The smirk on Tyler's face was purely the smirk of mischief that Klaus did so well.

"This is just weird." It was Matt that chose to make the comment. I shot him a glare which he returned in kind. "What like we weren't all thinking it?" He was right, there was something disconcerting about Klaus's accent and mannerisms in Tyler's body.

"So what exactly is the deal?" Elijah addressed the question to Elena, who looked up at me before turning back to Elijah. I was afraid of what she might get us into, but my fear was short lived.

"Elijah, I have made two deals with you and I have died both times. One of those deaths was last night, so you will excuse me, if one I don't agree to anymore deals with you and two I defer to Bonnie as she is the person who has control over what happens now." I was glad to see she hadn't lost all of her self-righteous tendencies, and was proud of the ice she created with her words. I was even prouder of her when she shot and icy glare at Rebekah. I was also relieved to see she hadn't forgiven the Michealsons.

"I think it just got a little chilly in here, brother." Tyler-Klaus slapped Elijah's arm playfully, before turning to Elena. "It's ok pet; I have no problem dealing with witches."

"Klaus do yourself a favor and save the endearments for your hybrids and siblings, as they are the only people you haven't tried to kill." I spat the words out and received a less than satisfying response. Klaus tried his best to look wounded before smirking.

~Elena's POV~

"Enough" Bonnie finally cut into the conversation. "We have some important matters to handle."  
"If you would please explain in more detail what we spoke of earlier Ms. Bennett." Elijah spoke to Bonnie in what would have been mock-formality from anyone else.

"Let's start with the obvious facts, Klaus is the originator of Katherine's bloodline and therefore Stefan, Damon, Caroline and…" She paused and met my eyes. "Elena are all dependant on Klaus's survival, the same is also true of Tyler. So right now I am putting priority on getting Klaus back into his body."

"But I thought Klaus's body was destroyed by the stake?" Rebekah was the one to raise the question and honestly it was a good question.

"Not entirely, I also cast a spell to preserve his body from complete destruction. However I am not certain I can revive his body. Should I be unable to give him his old body, then he will need a hybrid to inhabit, I don't relish taking someone's life away from them, but I suspect Klaus could convince someone to volunteer." Bonnie focused her eyes on Tyler-Klaus.

"That would be entirely true love, if I weren't already in a hybrid body which prevents me from compelling my hybrids. Also I am rather fond of my body and I would like it back." Even in death he was arrogant.

"Like you really need compulsion over hybrids to be a pain in the ass." Damon scoffed sarcastically.

"Like I said this is a backup plan, could one of your siblings convince a hybrid?" Bonnie was trying to be practical but Klaus was wearing her raw and having to ignore Damon wasn't helping.

"I'm sure they have many methods of persuasion, either way we will get you a hybrid, what else do you need?" Klaus eyed his siblings as if daring them to contradict his statement.

"Elena's human blood." Bonnie stated. I was surprised that she just threw it out there; I was expecting some deal with Elijah behind Klaus's back.

"Done, anything else?" Klaus seemed anxious to leave all of a sudden.

"Yes, there are some rules to this arrangement." Bonnie glanced at Damon and me, as if looking for back up.

"Please share what you don't want the big bad vampires to do?" Klaus taunted.

"First of all you are not to go near Caroline until you are back in your body or at least out of Tyler's body. Second, once this is over, you all leave town. Third, we keep the stake." Bonnie laid down the rules. I cringed and I felt Damon go ridged. The last rule meant that now the originals knew that we had the stake for sure.

"Fine, fine and no. I want the stake destroyed." He glared at Bonnie which was comical in Tyler's body. The combination of Tyler and Klaus finally hit the point of too much and I started to giggle. "Has she gone loony?" Tyler/Klaus asked, managing to sound both annoyed and concerned.

"I think she has just done what we have all been trying to not do for the past half an hour." Damon smirked and I caught a glimpse of Rebekah and Kol suppressing giggles.

"Which would be what?" Tyler/Klaus demanded.

"I think there might be some difficulty taking you serious in Tyler's body." It was Elijah that managed to answer straight faced, which was the undoing of Rebekah and Kol.

When Klaus glared at them, Rebekah managed to attempt cajoling him "Brother, you do have to admit, that it is slightly amusing to hear your accent and temper conveyed through Tyler's voice."

"Would you like to see how amusing it is when I stick a dagger through your chest?" Klaus retorted, which halted Rebekah's giggles. I was glad to not be a part of their feud, especially when I saw the anger flashing to Rebekah's eyes. She flew at Klaus and tossed him to the ground, her hand crushing his windpipe. Klaus immediately flipped Rebekah and returned her crushing blow. She was about to recover and respond to his assault when Elijah threw them apart.

"Enough." He shot glares at each of his siblings before turning a charming smile to Bonnie. "Let me be the one to apologize for my ill tempered siblings. We will take your requirements into advisement; however I request that we have time to privately discuss them."

"That will be fine so long as Klaus abides my first requirement." Bonnie tried to look in control. I was surprised how long Damon had let her control the room.

~Damon's POV~

If I weren't worried about Elena losing it and attacking one of her friends, I would never have let Bonnie control the meeting; however I was pleasantly surprised at the witch's ability to demand respect from the originals. I wasn't too concerned with the originals not agreeing out right to the terms; I wasn't relying on their agreement or consent.

"Are we done here?" Rebekah was the one asking, and she seemed both bored and annoyed.

"Yes" Bonnie replied. "Elijah, I will need Elena's blood as soon as possible to start preparing."

"You will have it before sunset." He responded formally. "Good bye." With that they left.

"Well that was fun." Matt broke our silence.

"It could have gone worse." Jeremy stated.

"That's for sure." Elena mumbled. Everyone looked at her and I saw her taking in the looks and shrink back. She was afraid of how they felt now she was a vampire and it was written all over her face.

Then Matt had to go being Matt "Elena, I'm so sorry, you shouldn't be have to be one of them." The way he said 'them' made her flinch. "It's all my…"

He stopped because Elena was suddenly gone. I turned to Bonnie "Are we done?" I asked her urgently.

"Go." She sighed. I was up the stairs before she could purse her lips.

I found Elena curled up in my bed crying. I wasn't sure what to do, I wanted to comfort her but I was afraid that I wasn't the right person to comfort her. Being a vampire was the problem and I was a vampire, obviously I would accept what she is but her human friends were something different.

I decided, somewhat selfishly, that I would try to comfort her. When I sat on the edge of the bed and she rolled to face away from me. "Elena…" I was trying to get her to look at me without success. Finally I gave up and decided to just talk. "They will get over it. It's just so new for them. I know it's new for you too and that part of the problem is that you're adjusting too." My words weren't helping and I was completely confused when it came to crying women.

"You know I didn't want this for you, but everyone would rather you be a vampire than be gone." it was the only other thing I could think to say but it was also very true. Whether they thought vampires were evil or not, nobody wanted Elena to be gone and dead for good. They all wanted her to stay.

She finally stirred and rolled over. Her face was covered in blood from her tears and I saw that I was going to need to change the sheets, maybe even buy some new pillows. "I'm not upset at how they look at me now; I'm upset at how I look at them. I want to attack Mat when he was apologizing. I thought it was ridiculous for him to apologize and I was annoyed that he even felt the need to. Then when I was annoyed with him I just wanted to attack him." She buried her face in her hands when she finished.

"But you didn't attack him." I pointed out, realizing belatedly that it was the wrong thing to say.

"No, I didn't but the problem is that I wanted to and if I had I could have killed him. I'm scared that I'll lose control and that the next person I love that dies will be at my hands." She retorted.

"You showed today that you can choose to not want to hurt someone more than the craving to hurt them. Elena you did well. But knowing you that isn't going to be enough for you. How about a time out for a few days? We will stay here and you can get used to the new you. We can try going out places in another town and you can learn control around strangers." I really thought it would help to keep her away from her friends for a few days; also Bonnie was going to need time to prepare the spells. She surprised me by nodding and not protesting to my idea.

~Elena's POV~

It wasn't so much that I thought Damon's plan would work, but I wanted to have some adjustment time and not worry about killing people I loved. I also wasn't objecting to alone time with Damon, it would be nice to explore our new relationship. I was hoping that maybe for a little while I could breathe easy, which never seemed to happen when I wanted it. I nodded in agreement with his plan and he scooped me up in his arms before planting a kiss on my forehead. "Now let's get you cleaned up. Look at what you did to the bed." He smirked and I almost smiled. Being Damon was like riding a roller coaster, but it seemed that for once I was the one dragging us down.

He carried me into the bathroom and set me on my feet. I wanted to invite him to shower with me, but I wasn't sure I could handle some things like earlier. In the end I decided I would probably be happier if he stayed. So I raised my arms inviting him to take off my shirt. He willingly obliged but looked shocked when I reached for the hem of his shirt in return. "Join me?" was my answer to his surprised look.

He then willingly raised his arms and allowed me to remove his shirt. I took in the beauty of his pale skin. I traced a finger down his chest until I reached the button on his jeans. I undid the button and zipper before pushing his jeans to the floor. He did the same to me before pulling me against his almost nude body.

"If I join you, do I get to kiss you?" He asked and I nodded. He bent his lips to mine and pressed them firmly against mine until he felt my lips part, then his tongue began gently exploring my lips and tongue. He lightly nibbled my lip before leaving a trail of kisses along my jaw, he then moved to my ear. All the while he had worked to remove my bra. "Do I get to taste your nipples?" He asked seductively in my ear. I nodded and he moved his head to suck on one of my breasts while his hand messaged the other. His other hand expertly removed my panties. As he moved to my other breast I started to push his boxers off to reveal his swelling erection.

"We should move to the shower." I whispered and he picked me up, carrying me into the shower.

Once we were ensconced in a steamy waterfall, Damon resumed kissing me and used his hands to gently wash the blood that had dried on my face away. When he was done he pulled back and smiled "There's my beautiful woman." He smiled and I couldn't help smiling back.

I kissed him and moved my kisses across his cheek and down his neck and back up. "Are we sufficiently clean that we can go get in your bed, Mr. Salvatore?" I smiled at my inability to be subtle about what I wanted.

"I believe so Ms. Gilbert, but I need to clean up the bed first. Could I leave you for a few seconds?" I nodded, knowing he really would only be a few seconds. As he vanished I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I heard a knock at the bedroom door and Damon made a sound between a growl and a sigh.

"Caroline, now isn't a good time, could you come back in an hour or two, please?" I laughed he was trying to be nice cause he really wanted her to go.

"My boyfriend is dead and we aren't so obviously now isn't a good time, but I want to see Elena." She called through the door.

I walked into the bedroom not really wanting to deal with Caroline, but feeling bad about turning her away. "Caroline, I'm fine, could it wait a little while please."

"O.M.G, don't tell me you two are..." She paused as if she was too shocked to continue. "Umm... Elena please call me later, bye." And like that she was gone. I was surprised that she just left like that but shrugged it off when I saw Damon taking in my wet naked body as if he was eating an ice cream sundae.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are when you are wet?" Damon smirked and had me in his arms before I could reply. His lips crashed down on mine and he tangled one hand in my hair.

"I only managed to put the new sheets on; I hadn't finished making the bed." He said apologetically when he pulled back.

"It's fine." I smiled and he carried me to the bed. He laid me on the soft grey sheets and gave me a quick peck on the lips before kissing down my body. He spent a few minutes sucking and nibbling on my breasts. One of his hands began to roam to my hip, as he messaged my hip, I felt my arousal building and I was craving his touch. He seemed to know, his hand caressed my skin as it moved between my thighs. He started with his thumb rubbing my clit in circles and when the first moan escaped my lips, I felt my fangs descend.

Damon hesitated for a few seconds, waiting for my reaction. It took a second but I knew I didn't want to stop. "Please don't stop." I was surprised by how husky my voice was, but Damon's response was perfect. He moved to kiss me as he slid a finger inside me. I moaned against his lips and he began to kiss down my body again. This time he didn't stop at my chest, he kept going until his tongue was sliding over my clit and as his finger moved in and out of my pussy.

~Damon's POV~

I was worried when her fangs came out, that she might withdraw again, but she didn't want to and I was happy to continue. When my tongue finally brushed her clit, I was overwhelmed with the delicious musky scent and her sweet taste. She was moaning and moving her hips in time with my tongue and finger. I added a second finger and I felt her coming close to an orgasm. I moved a little faster and she screamed my name as she came. It was overwhelming hearing my name on her lips as she came. I moved back up to kiss her and she smiled against my lips. "I love you." She whispered in a husky voice.

I was waiting to enter her and she must have felt me pressed against her entrance because in one fluid move she flipped us and slid me inside of her. I smiled at her taking charge and tangled my hands in her plush hair as she rocked back and forth. Although the pleasure was amazing, I was craving a slightly faster pace. So I swiftly rolled us over and began thrusting deep inside her. She was moaning and her walls were grabbing at my dick ferociously. I was coming to the edge and I knew she was close. Finally with a few slow deep thrusts we both came. After a few seconds I collapsed half on top of her, half on the bed and whispered in her ear "I love you so much Elena." I gave her a kiss on the check before sliding off of her and pulling her against my body.

"I love you too Damon, but…" Her hesitation made me nervous, maybe she had changed her mind, but it was a relief when she continued. "I'm hungry." I smiled into her hair.

"I can fix that." She smiled and I hoped that maybe she was coming to terms with what she was now.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you liked the lemon, its the first full lemon I've written so please excuse anything that isn't perfect. I will continue to work on it. I consulted my fiance for a few details for Damon's perspective, which he found entertaining. I think it would have been better if I stayed in Elena's perspective but I felt like I was neglecting Damon. Oh, and what about Caroline's horrible timing. Also please let me know, I'm thinking of expanding into other perspectives cause we are missing some of the story by focusing on Damon and Elena, but I also like it that way too, what do you think? R&R.


End file.
